iCelebrity
by chocoholic1471
Summary: A British film director offers Sam, Freddie, and Carly lead roles in his new movie. When Sam becomes a huge celebrity, how will Carly deal with her jealousy? And what will Freddie do when a rock star starts to like Sam? seddie!
1. iGet the news

iCelebrity

iCelebrity

Samantha Puckett and Carly Shay had just finished doing their web cast, iCarly. They were sitting on bean bags, sipping Peppy Cola while their tech producer, Freddie Benson, read fan mail.

"Hey guys, there's a guy here who wants to video chat with us."

"Okay, turn it on." said Sam. She finished her Peppy Cola, stomped on the can and threw it at Freddie. It hit him right in the face.

"Ouch! _Sam_!" he complained.

"Deal with it, dork face." She said.

"Sam, that wasn't nice." Scolded Carly.

"Fine, whatever, put me in time out, I don't care. Are we going to do this video chat thingy or not?"

Freddie typed something on his laptop and the flat screen TV turned on. A man in his thirties with short brown hair appeared on the screen.

"'Ello, Carly, Sam, and Freddie. My name is Bernard Atherton, buy you may know me already. I'm a world famous movie director." He spoke with a British accent and he sounded sort of snooty.

"Oh my gosh! Pleasure to meet you!" exclaimed Carly.

"Well, I've been (he pronounced it "bean") watching your show, and I must say, it is the bee's knees!" he said happily.

"In English, please?" said Sam rudely.

"It's fabulous!"

"Thanks!" said Freddie.

"He wasn't talking to _you,_ Freddie; he was talking to Carly and me." Sam interrupted.

Bernard laughed. "Jolly good, jolly good. You act exactly the same in real life." He said to Sam.

"Soooo….what do you want?" asked Sam, not even trying to be polite.

"Well, I want to talk to Sam. You see, I am going to have a movie set in Seattle, Washington and I'm in need of a young lady to play the lead. You fit the part perfectly." He said.

"Really? Cool!"

"And Carly, darling. You would be a great as Sam's best friend in my film!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Carly and Sam screamed, then started a round of random dancing.

"And me?" asked Freddie.

"Well, I was thinking to have you as the popular jock that Sam's character has a crush on." Explained the British film director.

"That'll be hard for him." Whispered Sam loud enough for Freddie to hear.

"I see it will take some major acting skills to have it seem as if you fancy him!"

"Yes, it will." Said Sam.

Carly laughed.

"I'll have to ask Spencer, but-" Carly started to say, but was interrupted.

"No buts! I already have permission from all three of you! You'll be flown to Britain, where the first scenes of the movie are set, tomorrow morning. I have to go now, good night."

"Good night." Said Carly, and the screen went black.

"OH MY GOD!" all three of them screamed. Sam laughed because Freddie sounded like a girl. Sam and Carly happy danced for five minutes, and then got in their PJ's. Freddie went back to his house.

Tomorrow, they would start their careers as famous celebrities!


	2. iFly

So before it was in third person, now it will be in Sam's POV

Sam's POV

Late at night, I woke up and immediately thought of the movie.

_OMG, I'm going to star in a movie! A real, Hollywood movie! For once, I'll be better than Carly at something! Yay! I'm hungry…_

Sam went to Carly's kitchen to get some ham. As she stuffed it into her mouth, Freddie walked in. Sam swallowed. _Why does he have to be so cute?_ She thought, then immediately punished herself.

_I do not like Freddie! Anyway, he likes Carly._

"Hey, Freddork, what's up? And why are you here at midnight?" I asked cheerfully.

"I just wanted to talk to Carly….and you, I guess. Nice pajamas." He added sarcastically. So what if I was wearing pajamas with ham and bacon on them? Meat is good!

"Ok, I'll get her." I said. "_**CARLY!!**_" I screamed.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." I said.

Carly walked downstairs, running her eyes. "What?" she asked me.

"Oh, hi Freddie."

"Hi Carly."

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" I asked impatiently.

He walked toward the couch, and we sat down.

"Hold on, let me get a drink. I'm really thirsty." Carly said, and got up from the sofa and ran to the kitchen. I don't think she did it on purpose, but now it was just me and Freddie sitting on the couch together.

"What did you want, anyway, Freddie? I'm tired." I asked.

"Well, we're in a movie! Or going to be, anyway." He said.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, to be in a movie…you have to be a good actor." He said awkwardly.

I laughed. "So you think you can't act? Guess what, Fredward, you're correct!"

He frowned. "Thanks for the encouragement." He said grumpily.

"You're welcome."

Carly came back, but she didn't sit on the couch between us like she was. She sat down in the arm chair. What is she doing, trying to get us together or something?

"So, what up?" she asked.

"The sky." I said.

Carly rolled her eyes. Freddie answered, "The movie! And me, acting! You both can act; you're on the web show! But I'm just the tech guy!" he spilled.

"It's really easy." I said, trying to be nice for once.

"Not with the role _I_ have to play."

I was confused, but then remembered that he had to act like a cool jock! I cracked up.

"Yeah, but what about me? I have to pretend to _like_ you!"

"Yeah, I guess. Well I better go back asleep before my mom flips out." He said after a few moments. He sounded upset. Why?

"Bye."

"Bye, dork."

Freddie's POV

I knew Sam was just telling me the truth, but basically, she said she would never like me at all. I don't like Sam, I like Carly. But it still hurt. A lot.

Carly's POV

I'm gonna be an act-ress!

I'm gonna be an act-ress!

Oh, yeah!

I better go back to sleep now, since get on the plane to England tomorrow morning. Goodnight!

Sam's POV

(the next morning)

We were waiting for the plane to arrive. I was half nervous, half excited, and there were butterflies in my stomach to prove it. _I'm gonna be a celebrity!_

Since we would be on the plane all day, I was dressed to be comfortable. I'd change into nicer clothes at the hotel. I was wearing loose ripped jeans, my bright blue converse, and a blue tee shirt that said "National American Sarcasm Society-Like we need your support". My hair was in the usual half up, half down style.

Spencer handed us our tickets. I didn't even bother to read mine.

"Oh, no, we're not all in the same row! I'm next to Spencer. That makes you two alone. But I think that's a good thing, since you should practice being nice to each other, for the movie." Said Carly.

I groaned, but then immediately cheered up at the thought of getting to argue for 5 hours straight. And win, or course.

Freddie's POV

We got on the plane. Unfortunately, I would have to sit next to Sam. I'd probably be dead by the time we got there.

We were sitting in the first-class section, thanks to Bernard. It was impressive, with back-massage seats and small TV screens that folded out of the seats.

"Ooh la la!" exclaimed Sam. I laughed. She sat down in the seat next to the window, and I sat next to her. Carly and Spencer were in the seats directly behind us.

As I opened my laptop to check my email, Sam occupied herself by folding the TV screen in and out, over and over again. _Wow, she's kind of cute. Wait, did I just think that? No way, I like Carly, not Sam!_

"Yo, dork. DORK!" Sam snapped.

"Sorry." I said. I'd been spacing out. "What?"

"Can I use your laptop?" she asked.

"Fine. Don't do anything stupid. Don't smash it with a hammer or anything like that." I said, jokingly, but she just said, "No promises." Oh, great.

Carly's POV

(2 hours later)

OMG, Sam and Freddie would be such a good couple. They're just so perfect together! Both of them are asleep, and Sam's head is on Freddie's shoulder! Awww! I need to get them together, somehow!

"Spencer!" I whispered.

"What? Why are we whispering?" he whispered.

I pointed to Sam and Freddie.

"Awww! They need to get together!" said Spencer. I smiled at him.

"I know what you're thinking, Carls! You have a plan!"

"Yes, I do." I said, then did my imitation of an evil laugh. Muah, ha, ha!


	3. iSam

Sam's POV

Sam's POV

I woke up to find my head on Freddie's shoulder. My first instinct was to move away, but I didn't. He has really comfortable shoulders!

Wait, why did I just think that?

Well, his shoulders are probably just fat. LOL, fat shoulders.

I'm going back to sleep now.

(5 minutes later.)

I can't sleep. Carly, Spencer, and Freddie are asleep. I think I'll write in my journal a little bit.

You know what? I just realized that Freddie Benson isn't all that bad.

Freddie's POV

I just woke up. Sam is asleep, with her head on my shoulder. She snores a lot. It's kind of cute, though.

What is wrong with me? I'm starting to think that _Sam_, of all people, is cute. And I sort of stopped liking Carly! What happened?

_Well, Sam is cute. And she's your friend._

_Some friend,_ I thought as I remembered her pulling my pants down in the middle of the hall, giving me wedgies, and insulting me all of the time. I just can't like Sam. I _can't_.

But I don't think I like Carly anymore, either. Maybe, I should start liking new people. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

_Hey, she's up_.

I'm still pretending to be asleep, but my eyes are open underneath my sunglasses. Sneaky, huh?

Sam's writing in her journal. Weird, she doesn't seem like the kind of person who would keep a journal. I wonder what it says. I'd like to read it, but that would be mean. Well, at least I know about it, in case I ever need to get revenge. _Oh, please, like I don't need revenge RIGHT NOW! Just a few days ago she pulled down my pants in school! I'm reading it over her shoulder!_

**YO JOURNAL!!**

**I'm gonna be in a movie! Yay! But the bad part is, I have to pretend to like Freddie! I wonder how that will go. Maybe he'll finally realize……**

**OVER AND OUT!**

**Sam!**

_Realize what? WHY? WHO??I want to know! Maybe, I'll ask her. Discreetly, though._

I pretended to wake up.

"Oh, hey Freddork." She said, quickly stuffing her journal back in her red checkered backpack.

"What was that?" I asked. _As if I don't know already._

"A book of instructions on how to make bombs." She said sarcastically.

"Really? It looked a lot like a diary." I teased.

"Yeah right. I don't even own a diary, unlike you, dork." She said.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with writing down your feelings!" I said defensively.

"You make it too easy, geek."

"Too easy to do what?" I asked.

"Do _this_." She said as she wrapped her arm around the back of the seat. At first, I thought she was hugging me, but then she gave me a very painful wedgie. Ouch!

Sam's POV

I just gave Freddie a wedgie. LOL, that boy makes it too easy. By the look on his face, it looked like he thought I was going to hug him or something. Yeah, right.

_But he does have very comfy shoulders. OMG, why am I thinking this? He'll never like me, he loves __Carly__. To him, I'm an aggressive bully. _

I think he saw my journal earlier. Although I denied it he still knows what it was. That probably surprised him, because he thinks I have to no feelings. What have I done? I'm so mean to him, he probably hates me. Well, its too late to do anything now. I'd ask Carly what to do, but she'd just be all annoying and she'd try to interfere. No way!

Oh, great, we're almost here! I'm hungry. I wonder what kind of food they have in London?

**Next chapter, they go to the hotel and get their scripts. I'm sorry that this chapter was short, but I'm having writers block. Review!**


	4. iLove this Hotel!

Sam's POV

Sam's POV

About 9:30 PM….

We're here! Oh my GOD this place is fancy! We're only in the lobby, but it looks amazing!

"Hello, and you are…" said the person at the desk. He looked at my ripped jeans in disgust, and said "This is a five stah hotel, invitation only….where is yours?" he asked in a snobby English accent

Spencer pulled the note from Bernard out of his pocket.

"I see…..follow me." He said and we followed him into a giant glass elevator. It had lots of buttons; it took a lot of self-control not to push them. Freddie looked impressed.

"How does this work?" he whispered. The man just glared at him. "Sorry!"

The elevator doors opened with a _ping_, and we steeped out in to the luxurious hallway with cushy cream-colored carpeting.

"Oooh, I think I'm gonna like it here!" exclaimed Carly.

The man shushed her, then said, "Since this is a five stah hotel, and Bernah-d called on such short notice, you'll all have to share a room. But it will be fine, since it is the Luxury Suite."

The man opened the door, and I gasped. It was a giant room with cream colored walls and the same cushy carpet. The room was mostly colored cream and gold. There was a huge, soft sofa with gold pillows on it facing a giant flat screen TV on the wall. The entire right wall of the room was a window, with a great view of Big Ben. In the kitchen area, the floor was white and gold tiled, and all of the silverware was gold. The fridge was stocked with gourmet food and there were old fashioned, gold telephones. In the middle of the living room area was a round glass table with British gossip and fashion magazines spread out on top.

"Oh. My. God!" screamed Carly as she flipped open an issue of LondonPOP magazine.

"Where are we sleeping?" I asked.

"There are 2 rooms, each with a king size bed. You'll have to share, but we'll fix this problem as soon as we have a vacancy." Said the guy.

"I call Spencer as my roommate!" yelled Carly.

"Dang." I said, looking at Freddie, my new roommate. Although I didn't actually mind that much. D

Freddie's POV

So, I would be sharing a room with Sam. Surprisingly, that didn't bother me as much as it should. Maybe it was the whole plane ride thing.

I was surprised as I walked into the hotel room. It had furry gold carpeting, cream colored walls and bed, and a huge window with gold curtains. The bed was really big; it filled up most of the room! Sam immediately jumped on the bed, while I started to unpack. I put my clothes away in a cream colored bureau with gold knobs. Carly came into the room, and started talking excitedly to Sam.

"Oh my god, we SO have to visit Build-A-Bra London! I hear that you can get a British flag as a bra there!" screamed Carly.

"OMG!" yelled Sam. "When can we go?"

"Tomorrow! And guess what, right beside it is Lip Gloss Emporium, and Freddie, if you want to come, there's a huge computer store right near there." said Carly.

No way was I going to Build-A-Bra, but I'd been needing to get a new memory card.

"Sure." I agreed, and the girls screamed.

Sam's POV

The doorbell rang. It was the delivery of our scripts. After reading the title page, I found out that my charchter is Alex, who's a girly-girl, until she wants to impress the popular boy at school she has a crush on. She starts becoming more of a tomboy, and even joins a band even though she is terrible. Then her band gets a record deal! Some of the lines are really funny, but I think the plot is lame. Oh well!

"Yo, Fredward, wanna practice lines with me?" I asked. We were both sitting on the couch with Carly, who was reading LondonPOP.

"Sure, I guess." He said, and we went back to our room, since Carly was too busy reading magazines to care.

We practiced lines for a bit, which was awkward since we were both so out of character. I went into the private bathroom attached to our room (It has a Jacuzzi!) and changed into my pajamas. I brushed my teeth with Sparkling Steak Flavor toothpaste. I sat on the bed and turned on our own private flat screen TV, although smaller than the one in the living room, and changed the show to Girly Cow. I had already seen the episode; it was the one where she goes shopping at Cow-ister Co. I tuned it off a few minutes later, and got into bed beside Freddie, who was reading a really long, boring looking book.

"Goodnight, dork." I said.

"Goodnight, Sam." He sighed.

Since the bed was so huge, we weren't even near each other.

I just lied there for a few minutes, until Freddie turned out the light, and I went to sleep.

**Stay tuned for next chapter, where they go to Build-a-bra and other stuff. Is it just me, or does Build-a-bra sound really fun to you guys? Lol, if it was real, I'd go. Build-a-bra is from the iFence episode, in case you don't know what I'm talking about.**


	5. iBuild a Bra!

Carly's POV

Carly's POV

There we were, standing in front of Build-A-Bra London! Where you can build a bra made out of a British flag! How is that NOT incredibly cool? Well, me and Sam are going in.

Build-A-Bra is the best store every!! They have everything to glow-in-the-dark straps to Hawaiian coconut bras to bras that can turn into a purse! How awesome is that?

"Welcome to Build-A-Bra, start at the station where it has the number 1 and work your way through! Have fun and don't forget to tell all of your friends about Build-A-Bra!" said a peppy salesgirl with red hair and freckles. Sam and I ran to station one.

"I'll be outside!" shouted Freddie from the door, and we waved to him.

"Yeah right, he'll probably be shopping for clothes at Geeks-R-Us." Said Sam. I laughed, since Freddie wasn't there to be mad at me.

"Let's get started!" I said. "I've been thinking about getting the British flag bra, I mean is that cool or what?"

"I'm not sure what I'll get." Said Sam. We explored the store for a while, screaming whenever we found cool stuff.

"Oh my god Carly, look at these straps! They have flashing neon lights!" exclaimed Sam.

In the end, I got the British flag bra with the glow in the dark straps and Sam got a light-up polka dot bra with straps that looked like bacon.

"That was so fun!" I said.

"Yeah it was! I wondered where the Dork is." Sam wondered.

"I heard that!" said Freddie, who was sitting on a bench outside, holding a bag from the Pear electronics store.

"Did you get a new PearPod?" I asked him.

"No, I got a new laptop case. I just got a new PearPod three months ago." He answered.

"C'mon guys, lets go eat." Suggested Sam

"Yeah, lets go to McBurgers." I offered.

"OK! I hear that they have really good ham!" Sam got really excited over her favorite meat. Freddie laughed.

_Wow, they're not fighting that much anymore. They're even sharing a bedroom! I have to do something to get them together, but what?_

Sam's POV

I love my new bra! The straps look like bacon! BACON!! I've always wanted a bacon bra!

We ate at McBurgers, and their ham was delicious! Right now, we're going back to the hotel to practice our lines. Bleh.

"TAXI!!" Carly yelled. A red taxi cab pulled up, and we all climbed in. She pushed in front of Freddie and slid in first, so I sat next to him. What is up with Carly? It's like she's trying to be cupid!

Not that I minded sitting next to Freddie. He has very comfy shoulders, after all.

**Sorry that was short. Next chapter will probably be short too, but it will have lots more seddie moments! Please review!**


	6. iAm On the News

**Sorry it took so long to update! Here's more!**

Normal POV

When they opened the door to their hotel suite, Carly, Sam, and Freddie were in for a surprise. Bernard Atherton, the director, was waiting there for them.

"Sam!" he exclaimed, then shook her hand hand. "Pleasure to meet you in real life!"

"Thanks….?" Sam said.

"Carly! Freddie!" he said a few moments later, just then realizing them. He said Carly like "Collie."

"Hey." she said, and Freddie waved.

"So, I came to inform you that a limo will arrive at 9:30 AM sharp to take you to the set, where you will meet the actors and run lines together. Toodle-oo." he said, then immediately left.

"Wait-" Carly said, but the door slammed in her face before she could ask him more.

"Okay, that was…….not normal." she finally said. "I'm tired, let's get in pajamas."

"'Kay." said Sam. "I'm changing in the bedroom, no peeking!" she yelled at Freddie.

"Eww, like I ever would." said Freddie, and all three friends left to different parts of the suite to get changed. Carly came back first, wearing pink fluffy pajama pants and a tank top. She was the only one in the room, so she sat down on the fluffy sofa and turned on the 70 inch plasma TV. It was the news. She was about to change the channel, when she saw her face on the screen, along with Freddie's and Sam's, and the caption "Web show stars on the big screen."

"SAM! FREDDIE! COME HERE!" she screamed happily, then turned up the volume. Sam ran out, wearing a giant t-shirt from the chili place where she used to work.

"What?" she asked.

"They're playing a story about us! Shhh!" she said as Freddie came in and sat down. He was wearing buffalo plaid pajama pants and no shirt. They all started to watch the story.

"You may already know about Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson, who have a live web-cast every week at iCarly. com. Well, these talented young teens will soon be making the change from computer screens to the big screen. They are set to star in a film directed by Bernard Atherton, which does not yet have a title. The film is set to come out next February. Stay tuned for more info in the coming weeks! Now to Lucy Brown for your London weather report…"

Carly hit the mute button.

"We're famous!" she exclaimed.

"Yes we are." said Sam, showing no emotion at all.

"Sam! Aren't you excited?" asked Carly.

Sam screamed as loud as possible and started jumping on the couch, doing a happy dance, and then sat down.

"Is that good enough?"

"Sure." said Carly. "Let's get some rest, we're going to meet some celebs tomorrow!"

"_Yay_." said Sam with a dreamy look on her face. She snapped out of it and ran to her bedroom. "I'm going to bed!" she screamed, then slammed the door.

"And so am _I_." said Freddie, trying to open the door. But Sam had locked it. "Open up!"

She did. "You ruin all my fun, Fredward."

Sam's POV

I was just on the news! Coolio! Now I was going to bed….

"Open up!" yelled Freddie, pounding on the door.

….but first I had to let Freddie in. Ooops. Ha ha. I opened the door. "You ruin all my fun, Fredward." I told him. He scowled.

Then I really looked at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt! Oooh la la!.....oh wait, we're in London, not France.

I climbed into bed. Freddie's cell rang. The ring tone was his mom saying, "Pick up! Pick Up! Pick Up!" repeatedly.

"What, mom?" he snapped. "….Mom, I don't have ticks...No, they don't sell cloud block in London, and its night time anyway…Argh, whatever. Bye, Mom. Goodnight."

He flipped his PearPhone shut.

"Was that your mommy?" I asked in a mocking baby voice.

"Yes." he said. He sounded grumpy. "She wanted me to take a tick bath."

I laughed; his mom was crazy! He got into bed next to me. I was ready to go to sleep, but he kept talking to me.

"She is so overprotective!" he complained.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. He laughed.

"She made me pack a life jacket in my suitcase! How can I possibly drown in London? We're not even going swimming!"

I laughed so hard at that. "What about cloud block?" I joked.

"Urgh, don't get me started."

He rolled over to face me. We were only about a foot apart. I looked at him. He has the most amazing brown eyes….why am I thinking this?

"She needs to be locked up somewhere." I said.

"Tell me about it." he groaned.

I yawned, and eventually fell asleep, right next to Freddie…


End file.
